


Reconnect

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, badass Cindy, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas Giveaway!Prompto is unsure what to do in the wake of Noct's death. Devastated and drunk, he makes the heated decision to sleep with Talcott, which causes him to leave Hammerhead in shame. Now it's up to Cindy to bring the two back together and help them reconnect.
Relationships: Prompto/Older Talcott
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Reconnect

The last thing you wanted to be fighting in a post apocalyptic world was yourself. Prompto wanted to think straight while they were in the middle of planning and fighting, but his mind constantly went elsewhere.  _ 'Noct is gone.. He's never coming back and I'm never going to love anyone like him again...'  _ The cold hands of anxiety would reach out to send a frenzied chill over his spine. Then a moment later,  _ 'He will be back. He has to be...'  _ Prompto was hardly ever out of his head and between hunting, he began to spend more and more time with a younger, dark-haired friend.

Talcott was fiercely loyal and incredibly warm hearted. This was known to almost everyone who came into contact with him. Prompto knew he also had a flirty side, having nearly choked on his drink the first time Talcott hit on him. After all, the age difference was strange. He had quite literally seen Talcott grow up, and he wondered if it would be weird to let such a relationship run its course.

Prompto continued to keep his distance from Talcott and refuse all advances until  _ that  _ night. When the sun had just been seen for the first time in years, and the people huddled together at night for fear that it might not come back. Everyone else at Hammerhead cheered and drank while they shared stories of the journeys they'd taken to get where they were. Prompto sat out. The world gained their sun, but he had lost his guiding star. Talcott was the one to find him crying behind the garage. The younger man said absolutely nothing, knowing there was not a thing he could say to heal the other man's pain. Instead, he draped a warm blanket over hunched over shoulders and kept him company through his tears. Once the tears were over, then came the drinking. After the drinking, then came the kissing. Kissing became heated touches against Cindy's tow truck. Prompto's hand was in Talcott's pants and the brunette was making desperate little noises in his ear. Rough, smoldering kisses were seared across the younger man's slender throat as Prompto all but pinned him to the truck.

''Caravan..'' Talcott panted, his face flushed and his heart thudding hard in his chest. Prompto shot him a grin. His drunken confidence was taking over, making this a much easier decision.

''You got it.'' The way he practically purred that sent good chills down Talcott's spine. Prompto tugged the younger man toward the caravan, pulling him inside and locking the door. That was the only short reprieve Talcott received because seconds later Prompto was lifting him onto the table and slotting their mouths together again. It was easy for Talcott to forget just how strong the blonde had gotten throughout these last ten years, mentally and physically. He barely had time to marvel at it because the other man's tongue was in his mouth and Talcott found himself unable to do anything except moan. Prompto grasped his hair and tilted his head back so that he could trail kisses down his throat and across his collarbone. Talcott could barely think straight above all the pleasure, he felt like he was drowning. The normally effervescent blonde felt his confidence shaking as he struggled to remove Talcott's vest-though that didn't last long because seconds later, he was ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere and the dark-haired man's mouth fell open in shock.

''P-Prompto, that's my hunting gear!!''

''The dawn is here. You won't need it.'' Prompto said this in a rough voice, very much unlike himself. He pulled the vest open and tugged Talcott's shirt off. All the other male could do was watch in amazement as Prompto traced the muscles in his abdomen with a warm tongue. His goatee caught Talcott's skin from time to time and caused a light tickling sensation, drawing laughter from him. Talcott felt Prompto smile against his skin very subtly.

Looking back, he'd always wanted this. When Talcott was younger, he felt strangely close to Prompto. They both seemed to understand what it was like to not have very many people you were close to. As he grew, those feelings of admiration and sympathy changed to romantic curiosity,wondering what it would feel like to have a different type of connection. But then, he saw it. The look in the blonde's eyes every time a certain name was dropped.  _ Noctis. _ And now he was gone. Talcott couldn't help but feel guilty, even as Prompto was spreading his (now bare) thighs and sucking dark hickeys along the soft insides of the skin. Prompto stood up, sliding Talcott forward and he draped the younger man's legs around his waist. They kissed the entire way to the back bedroom, not letting up once.

''U-um, bottom or top?'' Talcott wasn't a virgin. After all, he would be nineteen in two months. He'd had relationships, and some of them had become sexual. He sought to bring pleasure to Prompto in whatever way the blonde wished. Talcott suspected it wasn't him the he was thinking of as he rubbed his thighs and bit his lip.

''Just lay back and enjoy the ride.'' Prompto responded with a hint of a smirk, pushing Talcott back on the bed before working open his pants. As the other man finished undressing, Talcott glanced up at the ceiling. This was what he wanted. He had been thinking about this for almost a year. Now that it was actually happening, it felt wrong. He wondered if it felt wrong because Prompto was still in love with Noctis, or if it was because they were still somewhat drunk. None of this was happening for the right reasons. Talcott said nothing to stop Prompto as he straddled his hips and claimed his mouth. The deal was already sealed and he couldn't go back now. If this was his only chance with Prompto, then he was going to enjoy it. Talcott's hands slid to the other man's hips, rubbing soft circles into the skin there. Prompto gasped softly, reaching back and lining up his hips and Talcott's cock.

''Dry? Prom-Ah!'' Talcott cried out in pleasure as Prompto slowly inched back on him. The blonde looked pained for a moment, panting softly as he slid onto him until his ass was resting firmly on Talcott's skin. Both men took a minute to catch their breath. Talcott nearly came when Prompto braced his hands on the mattress, leaned forward and started rocking back and forth.

''Fuck...'' Prompto threw his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure. Talcott grasped his sides and slowly moved along with him, moaning sweetly all the while. In that moment, everything was perfect. So perfect, Talcott felt a few tears slide down his face. It only gave way to tears of a different kind when Prompto suddenly came minutes later, calling out a familiar name. The drunken courage was wearing off, and the blonde was starting to realize the gravity of what had happened. He climbed off of Talcott, frantically getting dressed.

''Prompto, wait-''

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I never should've...'' Prompto shook his head, feeling like he might suddenly be sick. Whether it was from the alcohol or his actions, he wasn't sure. Talcott scrambled to get dressed, trying to stop him from leaving. He didn't want it to end like this.

Prompto was out the door as soon as he could. Now that the daemons were gone, he could leave Hammerhead. Though, he had no clue where he would even go. He had practically nothing and no one left. Ignis and Gladio were his friends, sure. But they would never be able to replace Noct's company. Prompto headed out for the nearby Haven, desperately needing to be alone.

###################

Talcott missed Prompto's presence at the garage like nothing else. He felt so alone there now, with all the hunters taking off to settle down. The biggest comfort was Miss Cindy, who he helped out almost full time now. A lot of people needed car repairs, so business was booming.

''You doin' okay, honey?'' Cindy asked one afternoon while she was busy respraying a truck.

''I'm...not really sure,'' He began, wiping sweat off his brow, ''it's kind of a long story.''

''Well, you know I like long stories!'' She beamed, and Talcott couldn't help but laugh. Cindy took a break from her work, ordering them both lunch. They sat together on the garage floor and ate in the silence afforded to them.

''So, what's been botherin' you? I'll admit, you're soft-spoken. But I ain't used to you bein' so darn melancholy.''

''It's about Prompto...''

''Figured as much when I hadn't seen him come around in a while. Everytime he gets gas, he flies outta here like an imp out of the Balouve Mines.'' Cindy folded her legs and watched him with a curious expression. Talcott could only nod, thinking about how to phrase this best.

''You remember the night the dawn came back? Everyone was cheering and drinking..Prompto drank a lot. And then he vanished?''

''I remember that. I tried to talk to him, but sunshine only speaks for a handful of people. I knew it must've been somethin' real bad.''

''I tried to...talk to him, too. And talking kinda...led to us having sex.'' It was eerily silent in the garage before Talcott heard Cindy's soft sigh.

''He's still got feelings for Noctis, huh?''

''Yeah...''

''I am so sorry, honey..'' She rested a gentle hand on his arm. Talcott nodded, fighting back tears as he glanced at the floor.

''I just want him to come back.''

''Honey...can you do me a favor and finish respraying that old girl out front?'' Talcott peered up at her, quirking an eyebrow.

''Er...yeah, I guess?''

''I just remembered I got somethin' real important to take care of.'' She softly rose from her spot on the concrete floor and gently ruffled his hair. Talcott watched her leave in total confusion.

###################

Prompto was getting some parts from Lestallum when Cindy called. He hadn't expected to hear from her, nor had he thought she was gonna insist on them meeting up somewhere. He was greatly concerned as he waited in the parking lot, arms folded and anxiety high. Cindy rolled up in her truck at exactly the time she said she would, looking fit to murder.

''Ah...Cin?''

''You have some serious apologizin' to do.'' The little blonde mechanic folded her arms. Prompto had never seen Cindy angry before and he decided it was just as scary as he imagined.

''I...do?''

''You bet your ass you do, Prompto Argentum. I want you to get your Chocobo lovin' ass back to Hammerhead and give that boy a decent apology.'' She glared and Prompto winced.

''Talcott told you what happened?''

''He sure did.'' Silence fell as they stared at each other, both of their arms folded. Prompto sighed softly.

''Apologizing won't make it right.''

''No, it won't. But it's a start. Much better than runnin' out here and hidin' like a dog,'' She slid her hands to her hips, those olive yes full of fierce determination, ''he misses you somethin' awful and I know you miss him.''

''Maybe, but-''

''But nothin'. How long you gonna hold onto it, Prom? Let your love for Noct keep you from livin' your life?'' He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

''I'm trying to move on.''

''Are you? Cause it seems like you're awful invested in pushing everyone else outta your life. Gladio and Ignis called, they're worried sick. You wanna live like this forever? Would Noctis want that for you?''

''Well, it doesn't matter because he's dead.''

''Like hell it doesn't matter! You think he died to bring the sun back just for you to squander its wonder by hidin' and runnin' away from the truth? You think he wouldn't want you to be livin' life to the fullest? He'd be happy for you, finding a connection out here in all this chaos. I'm not askin' you to jump into Talcott's lap and forget your first real love. I'm askin' you to open your heart and give him a chance. Stop bein' a coward. The Prompto Argentum I knew went headfirst into danger, even if it scared him to death. When did you start letting fear hold you back?'' She stalked back to her truck, leaving Prompto totally in shock.

####################

Hammerhead was quiet for a few days, until the familiar purr of an engine caught Cindy's ear. She grinned from ear to ear, hurrying to the caravan. Cindy knocked on the door a few times, eventually getting a response from a very tired Talcott.

''Look who's here?'' She beamed, stepping aside so the young man could see Prompto's rusted out old truck pulling into the lot.

''F-for me?''

''Well, he better be. I spent a good ten minutes grillin' him out the other day.''

''You what????'' Talcott raised a brow as the playful woman hurried off without an answer. He couldn't even be mad-he was genuinely touched the mechanic would go to all of that trouble just for his sake.

Prompto's hands were sweaty as he climbed out of the truck, pulling something out.

''You here for gas, or you gonna stop runnin'?'' Cindy asked slowly, hands on her hips.

''I...thought a lot about what you said. I'm not running anymore.''

''Even if it's hard? Scary? Heartbreaking?'' She watched him intently as he gathered a wrapped bouquet of flowers in his hands.

''Yeah....I'm tired of being alone. I know he is, too. You were right. It's time I let go of the past and moved onto other things...or at least gave them a try. Thanks, Cin. That kick in the ass was exactly what I needed right now.''

''Always here for ya, darlin'. Now, go get him.'' She laughed mischievously, pushing Prompto onward toward the caravan. The blonde held his flowers tightly to him as he approached Talcott. He was now sitting on the steps, looking confused and perhaps a little hopeful.

''Talcott...I owe you an apology. Lots of apologies.'' Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, holding out the flowers.

''Flowers, huh?'' He accepted them softly with a shy smile.

''They're purple hyacinths, for asking forgiveness....I've got no right to ask after what I did. I should never have done it like that. I just lost Noct, I was angry at the world, hurt, devastated and drunk....I was a mess, and I should've stopped...I was a selfish asshole. I'm sorry.'' Prompto looked down slowly.

''I wasn't exactly telling you to stop, either. I knew all those things, but I let it happen anyway. I'm really sorry, Prompto. I let my own feelings guide me.... and I got wrapped up in them.''

''If you don't totally hate me...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime? I'd really like to actually see you, instead of just making this physical.''

''I could never hate you, Prom. We've been friends forever, I...I owe a lot to you. You're really important to me, and everyone makes mistakes...I'd like to start over.'' Talcott offered him his hand, but the blonde just pulled him into a hug instead.

''Thank you...'' Prompto whispered, closing his eyes softly and resting against him. With that, the two of them headed out of Hammerhead together for the first time in what felt like forever, desperate to reconnect.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time rewriting this, so I hope it turned out good! Thank you so much for requesting, I loved writing this piece so much!! I also hardly ever get to write Cindy and she's so fun to work with! Hope you don't mind her being a bigger part of the fic!


End file.
